Defying Fate
by FigmentedReality
Summary: Someone refused for them to be together. Someone would not let their love flourish. But who can that someone be? AUish SoraXRoxas RoxasXSora


Defying Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Sora, Roxas, or any other KH-themed item in this fan fiction.

Summary: Someone refused for them to be together. Someone would not let their love flourish. But who can that someone be? AUish SoraXRoxas RoxasXSora (eventually)

A/N: Muses are awesome, ne? I hope my muses don't die by the end of this chapter. Oh yeah, if you wanna beta, just ask! I'm still looking for betas :-/

**FIC TIME!**

**3rd Person Limited: Roxas**

Roxas set out on his journey. He was going to find Sora, no matter what happened. He was going to get his love back, even if it meant defying fate.

(Flashback)

Sora and Roxas looked out into the deep ocean blue. They were on a cliff that was precariously perched near the ocean. They could feel the blades of grass under beneath them. The sun was just setting. The colors danced in colors of red, orange, and yellow. It was a beautiful.

Roxas looked at Sora. The sunset reminded him of Sora. The sunset was a beauty to behold, as was Sora. The sunset held many possibilities and secrets, as did Sora. He loved the sunset, as he did Sora.

He summed enough courage. He would confess his love.

'Funny, how you confess your love.' Roxas thought. 'It's not just telling. It's as if loving someone was a sin or something.'

"Sora?" Roxas broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Sora looked at Roxas.

'Oh God.' Roxas' heart jumped a beat. His vast azure eyes held a depth that Roxas has never seen before.

'I can't do it.' He thought in his mind. But what can he talk about to save himself?

"The sunset is beautiful, ne?

"It sure is."

They went back to silence. An **awkward** silence at that.

Uneasily, Roxas fidgeted.

'There goes **one** more chance. Why can't I just tell him I love him? But what if he doesn't like me back? What if he-'

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Roxas managed to spurt out.

"I know something is wrong." He blatantly responded. "Your eyes give it away."

'Darn. He sees right through me. I guess I'll do it."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What if you love someone, but you're too afraid they might reject you?"

With words beyond his years, Sora's words surprised even Roxas.

He replied, "Love is the greatest feeling in the world. When you love someone, you have to tell them you love them. It's better to take the chance of being rejected, Roxas. Because the worst thing the person can say is 'No'"

But then Sora's childish ways came back.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Roxas snapped back.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding! Yeessh! But seriously though, Roxas. You need to tell the person. A love lost is better than no love at all."

'Ugh.' He thought again. 'He's making it really hard for me to tell him. And since when did I talk to myself? Ah!'

"Hey Roxas! You wanna go inside?"

"Sure! But hey, wait!"

"Huh?"

'I think I can. I think I can. Whoooaa. I need to lay off on those fruit juices from Namine. Alright. Here goes'

"The person I like, isn't a girl. The person is you."

Roxas then flinched. He was expecting a punch. He was expecting a kick. But then he opened his eyes. Sora was flabbergasted. Neither mad, nor accepting. What was he thinking?

"Roxas, I-I-I never expected that you'd like me back."

'Like him back? What!'

And just like that, Sora went and kissed Roxas. He kissed Roxas with such passion, he put Utada Hikaru out of business (A/N Lame )

Roxas, going out on a limb, swept his tongue on Sora's lower lip.

Eagerly, Sora parted his lips and the tongues dueled.

Roxas moaned heavily as Sora's toungue began messaging his own.

Roxas was in heaven. He never felt this way. He neverthought that Sorawould love him back.

But just as quick as the kiss started, the kiss ended.

Roxas opened his eyes. Sora was not there.

What **was** there was a huge crack in the ground. As if someone or something used an earthquake to get Sora away. But who?

Fate could be cruel.

(End Flashback)

Roxas quickly gathered his things, (his keyblade, and some munny) and left Twilight Town.

'I will find you Sora. I promise'

A/N: I am in total need of a beta. PLEASE. If you would. Kthx. .


End file.
